


Hello, My Old Heart

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista Zac Greenberg, Coffee Shops, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Stiles' is a no-nonsense, "largest cup of black coffee you have to offer, keep the change" kind of guy.  Two dollars and fifty cents in tip a day is generous, especially for a drink that takes less than ten seconds to make, (not that Zac needs any more reasons to have crush on the dude) and is just another thing that has made him stand out to the staff from the rest of the plain black coffee drinkers.OrThe one where Stiles takes a while to realize that he's been getting his daily morning coffee from an old classmate.
Relationships: Greenberg/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	Hello, My Old Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Oh Hellos song of the same name, which vaguely inspired this universe.
> 
> _Hello, my old heart  
>  How have you been?  
> Are you still there inside my chest?  
> I've been so worried, you've been so still  
> Barely beating at all_
> 
> _Oh, oh, don't leave me here alone  
>  Don't tell me that we've grown  
> For having loved a little while  
> Oh, oh, I don't wanna be alone  
> I wanna find a home  
> And I wanna share it with you_

Zachary Greenberg looks up at the sound of the door opening. He sees the familiar face of the coffee shop's most regular early morning customer.

Stiles Stilinski.

The tall, well dressed man is typing furiously away at his phone, as usual. Zac looks around desperately for someone else to take the order and then winces when he realizes he sent Ashley on break before the rush starts. Zac sighs and shuts the sidework book before walking over to the register.

In the three weeks since his decision to take the promotion to shift lead and switch his schedule to opening, Zac has managed to avoid speaking to his old classmate. It's been easy, as Stiles is constantly either talking to someone on the phone ( _ not bluetooth, which makes Zac instantly even more attracted to him than he was in high school _ ) or typing a no-doubt long-winded message to someone who the barista does not envy, judging by the consistently frustrated look on Stiles' face. The employees who have worked opening for longer than he has all call Stiles  _ "Hot Phone Guy"  _ and when Greenberg had just frozen in shock at the sight of him, they all figured that he was equally as impressed by the man's looks.

Normally, avoiding the other man is a sinch, Zac just has to make sure to not be on register, which is easy, because its his least favorite station.

Stiles' is a no-nonsense, "largest cup of black coffee you have to offer, keep the change" kind of guy. Two dollars and fifty cents in tip a day is generous, especially for a drink that takes less than ten seconds to make, ( _ not that Zac needs any more reasons to have crush on the dude)  _ and is just another thing that has made him stand out to the staff from the rest of the plain black coffee drinkers.

Stiles doesn't need to do much these days to stand out. Zac's coworkers aren't being generous with the moniker they've given him in absence of his real name. The man has really grown into his long flailing limbs and ears that used to be far too big for his face. He fills out his broad shouldered suit jackets well and walks with a confidence that briefly makes Zac wonder what it is the man does for a living.

Both of the girls who frequently open with Zac like to smile and bat their eyes at Stiles in his tailored suit and shiny shoes, but Stiles always smiles at them politely and nods to keep the change before walking back out into the busy Berkeley streets.

Stiles approaches the register and Zac already has his coffee ready, so he sets it down on the counter and chances a glance up through his thick framed glasses at the slightly taller man. He's met with a wide, surprised smile, one that he's never seen directed at any of his co-workers.

"Hey, thanks man. That's some quality service." Stiles laughs as he puts a five of the counter and then meets Zac's gaze. The light coffee colored eyes study Zac's blue, kohl-lined ones, hidden behind thick lenses. Something flicker's in Stiles' eyes and they narrow, his forehead creasing in confusion. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"ReeRee! Milk orders here!" Ashley calls from the back of the shop with impeccable timing. Zac quickly processes the sale and mindlessly counts out change before setting it on the counter.

"Sorry, I gotta-" Zac points and then walks to the back, not waiting for the inevitable moment Stiles places where he knows his barista from. He knows he's changed a lot. He's no longer rocking the Bieber bowl cut and the glasses are newish. Also, the colorful tattoos on his forearms and creeping up out from under the collar of his work shirt definitely are a significant change.

When he walks back out two minutes later, Stiles is predictably gone.

*****

"Yo! ReeRee! Help on bar, please?" Callum yells from the front of the shop while Zac is prepping in the back.

The shift manager washes his hands and walks out to the front, rolling his eyes as he sees a line and at least three tickets waiting on the bar screen. Callum is the worst at calling for help too late.

Zac moves seamlessly through starting the first couple drinks, then sighs when he sees an order of five hot drinks with all different milks. He knows the order well, it's from a business a couple doors down, and he makes them as quickly as he can without compromising his famously impeccable foam. He places them on the bar and goes to start pulling shots for an iced americano. His eyes fly back to the screen in surprise and he blinks at the name before looking up to the area where people typically wait for their drinks to be called.

Stiles is leaning against the wall with his hands in the pickets of his slacks, not on his phone, but instead, watching Zac with a wide smile.

"That's not your order." Zac grunts, instantly feeling like an idiot when he hears the words come out of his mouth.

It's worth it, though, when Stiles lets out a short, loud, surprised laugh in response. The sound is so undeniably  _ Stiles _ , that Zac warms at the idea that this man is still the goofy kid he'd had a thing for in high school.

"So,  _ Greenberg _ ." Stiles grins sheepishly. "How long have I not noticed you making my coffee?"

"I technically don't make your coffee. I have someone else brew the drip in the mornings." Zac shrugs and glances at the screen to make sure the last person from the line hadn't ordered a drink from the bar. He finishes Stiles' americano and sets it on the bar, meeting his old lacrosse teammate's gaze as calmly as he can. "But about three weeks? I worked nights here for almost a year before that."

Stiles whistles and then lets out a low laugh. 

"Well, shit. That kind of makes me an asshole, doesn't it?"

"To be fair…" Zac inhales and lets out a resigned sigh. He cringes and tilts his head before moving to check the new drink on the screen. "I'm kind of used to people not noticing me. I've kind of preferred it that way ever since high school."

Stiles' dimpled smile drops at his words and the man nods awkwardly still infuriatingly handsome with the sad expression on his face, turning away with his iced drink gripped tightly. Zac turns to make the next drink, stomach twisting. He closes his eyes for a moment and wishes he had just kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, do you work tomorrow?"

Zac frowns in confusion and glances up to see Stiles turned back to face the bar, a few steps from the exit. He blinks and raises his eyebrows, and Zac realizes he's waiting for an answer.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Saturday. We open at 6:30." Zac nods, silenting making note that Stiles has  _ never _ been to the shop on a Saturday morning.

"Cool." Stiles gives a small smile and waves as he walks out the door.

Zac furrows his brow and finishes up the drink in front of him, calling out the name as he places it on the bar.

"What. The  _ fuck _ ." Ashley hisses loudly, making Zac jump in surprise and turn around to face her and Callum, both gawking at him with wide eyes. "You got  _ 'hot phone guy' _ to put down his phone. I've never even seen him say more than his order and 'thanks, have a nice day.' What the  _ heck _ , Ree?"

Zac stares at them blankly and then rolls his eyes.

"Go clean the fridges while it's quiet." He says in his best attempt at stern, in lieu of an answer. He starts wiping down the bar, ignoring the groans of frustration from his coworkers and then smiles to himself at the thought of Stiles asking when he works, or showing any interest in talking to him at all.

*****

By the middle of Saturday's late morning rush, Zac has completely forgotten Stiles' inquiry from the morning before.

He was short staffed at opening, their new employee a no show. Zac had typed out an angry  _ 'I told you so' _ text to his boss, who he'd warned not to hire the bratty kid in the first place. But his favorite employee, Dani, who used to close with him almost every night before his promotion, saved them all by agreeing to come in at 8 am to cover the empty spot in the shift.

"Hey, ReeRee." Dani shouts out  _ (the nickname she coined for him a year ago, that he hasn't been able to shake since) _ from the front while Zac is in the walk-in. He pops his out from behind the door and raises his eyebrows in acknowledgement. The purple-haired woman is grinning at him excitedly. "There's a hot,  _ very _ appealingly sweaty,  _ very  _ hot guy in running gear out front asking after you."

Zac shakes his head in confusion and then goes pale with realization. Dani visibly holds back laughter at the expression on his face.

"Shit, is it still busy?" Zac exhales, his nerves settling in, despite the fact that he  _ just _ spoke to Stiles yesterday.

"Nah, it's mellow. We can handle it." Dani bites her lip to suppress her grin. "How 'bout I tell him you'll be out there to take a break in five?"

"Thanks, Dan." Zac nods at her and hurries to finish in the walk-in.

After a minute, he shuts the walk-in door and walks over to the lockers to hang up his apron. He opens the locker that Ashley always uses and looks at himself in her mirror. He laughs at the streak of coffee grounds on his chin and all over his t-shirt from when the grinder jammed and he had to take it apart in the middle of the rush. He yanks his filthy work shirt over his head and throws his hoodie on over his white undershirt before shaking his head at himself in the mirror.

"You're being ridiculous." He tells his reflection and shuts the locker door.

He walks out to the front of the store and Dani is behind the bar, making a latte. The store is mostly empty and Dani is staring at the window, so he follows her gaze.

Stiles is on the phone with someone, talking animatedly and gesturing wildly with his free hand. That, paired with the running shorts and wild, messy, product-free hair, brings Zac back in time to his high school lacrosse days, where he found himself frequently watching the spastic ball of enegry that was Stiles Stilinski.

Zac smiles, thinking that the usually well put-together man is still as much of a dork as he once was.

Except with muscles. A lot of them. Defined forearms, pecs, calves… Zac startles out of his trance as Dani smacks him on the arm.

"Who is he?" She whispers theatrically. Callum snorts at her from where he's stocking cups. "He is  _ cute af _ ."

"He really is." Callum adds over his shoulder, and Zac rolls his eyes.

"Neither of you even  _ like _ men. Shut up. He's just an old classmate from high school." Zac waves them off and pours a small black coffee before steeling himself for a possibly awkward conversation between him and his high school crush.

"Get it, boss." Callum shouts as he's almost to the door, and Zac turns around with a shocked, furious glare. He makes a shushing movement before turning to the window to see Stiles pocketing his phone and giving a small wave through the glass.

Zac smiles and walks out the door.

"Hey Stilinski. No suit today?"

"Hi. Yeah, no. Just out for a run." Stiles shifts awkwardly in place and then crosses his arms. Zac tries, unsuccessfully, to  _ not _ linger on the unfamiliar way Stiles fills out a t-shirt  _ (the way his forearms are shiny and muscled and vascular is just a bit distracting) _ , so he's glad when Stiles shifts nervously again and picks up his coffee from the patio table next to them. "I hope this wasn't weird? Is it okay that I asked for you? I didn't really think this out too well."

"That depends." Zac frowns and pushes his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose.  _ (A nervous habit of his that he hates.) _ He busies his hands by taking a sip of his own drink before putting it down. He squints at Stiles and motions between both of them. "What exactly  _ is this _ ?"

"Oh!" Stiles brightens, his eyes widening in excitement, as if he had forgotten he had a goal in mind. " _ This _ is me asking if you wanted to maybe catch up? Tonight, if you're free? We could go to this pub down the street? I know the guy who runs it and they've got great food."

"Oh! Um…" Zac stumbles over a response, floored by the suggestion, even though logically, he figured Stiles would want to chat for more than his fifteen minute break after years of not seeing each other. But he isn't sure how to interpret the very date-like invitation. "Are you, like… Do you mean like, as friends?"

"Oh!" Stiles goes wide eyed again, this time a bit cautious, possibly scared. "Um, I guess so? Or, maybe not? I wasn't sure if you… Like that wasn't-"

"I'm gay." Zac blurts, cutting off Stiles' rambling. Then he slaps his hand over his mouth at his lack of filter, again. But Stiles' reaction seems positive, his eyes going bright, so Zac removes his hand from his face and explains himself. "I just mean like… If you  _ did _ mean it as a date? You wouldn't be off base. Because that's definitely a team I play for. Exclusively, in fact.  _ Super _ gay. Just, I guess… I guess I was too shy to come out in high school?"

"Well, good! Gay is good. I have been known to occaisionally go on dates with gay guys. And hey, understandable about high school. I mean, even Jackson didn't come out til after senior year, which was  _ such a surprise, _ and I wasn't totally sure about anything I was into until college, so..." Stiles nods rapidly, smiling widely as he rambles. "It still doesn't have to be a date, of course, but I mean… I would be very interested in possibly doing that. If you aren't terribly scared away by the fact that unlike you, I'm obviously  _ even more _ of a social trainwreck than I was in high school."

Zac doubts that's possible, but he smiles and laughs politely anyway, because he, a notoriously shy teenager, always found himself endeared by Stiles' shameless lack of social elegance.  _ (Or any other type of grace at all, really.) _

"Okay. Well, how about we do this  _ not-date _ thing you've suggested and spend time catching up before I commit to anything that I might regret later." Zac smiles in his best attempt at flirtatious and pulls his phone out of his pocket, opening a new contact. He holds his phone out to Stiles who takes it with a short laugh.

"Sounds like a good idea." Stiles gives the phone back and pulls his own out, checking the time. "I should go, but uh… text me after work and we'll settle on a plan?"

"Yeah. Okay." Zac bites his lip to hold himself back from grinning like a dope.

"Oh, uh…" Stiles stops himself before turning away. He scratches at the back of his head, and Zac tries not to stare at the smooth, mole-dotted skin on the inside of Stiles' bicep. "What am I… What am I supposed to call you?"

Zac blinks in surprise at the question.

"No, I mean…" Stiles sighs and waves his hand aimlessly. "I don't wanna keep calling you Greenberg,  _ though it'll probably happen so I'm sorry in advance. _ And obviously, I  _ know _ your name is Zachary, but I've never heard  _ anyone  _ call you that, and when I asked for you by that name, they seemed to be very confused until they realized I meant,  _ 'Riri?' _ "

"Zac. Just Zac."

Stiles furrows his brow at the short answer and then nods, trying the name out on his own tongue.

"Alright,  _ Zac _ ." Stiles grins, and Zac can't help but grin back shyly, picking up his mug to go back inside. He watches the man from his past walk out to the sidewalk. Where he turns and calls back towards the shop. "Don't forget to text me,  _ Zac _ ."

"I won't,  _ Stiles _ ."

Zac starts to open the door turn turns around to shout at Stiles.

"You  _ really _ were surprised about Jackson? That guy had the biggest crush on you all through high school!"

Stiles turns around to gawk at him while still walking and runs straight into a pole.

Zac  _ doesn't _ laugh when Stiles shows up to drinks later with a bump on his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
